Une personne innatendue
by pyrofriends
Summary: Une nouvelle personne débarque à Jam Pony.Une arrivée qui va bouleverser la vie des deux jeunes transgéniques.Mais qu'a t elle de si particulier? Que sait elle sur Manticore? Et pourquoi se comporte t elle de cette manière avec Max et Alec?
1. prologue

C'est ma première fan fic sur Dark Angel alors soyez indulgent et dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Je ne détiens malheureusement pas Alec même si ça ne me déplairait pas lol. Seul le nouveau venu m'appartient donc pas touche.

Tout se passait comme d'habitude à Jam Pony : Normal essayait, sans résultat, de motiver ses coursiers en lançant ses fameux « Bip ! Bip ! Bip ! », Max et Original Cindy discutaient de la stupidité des mecs, faisant allusion au beau gosse qui s'appuyait, debout, contre les casiers et qui était en grande conversation avec Scketchy. Alec parlait, pour changer, de nanas ou plutôt de la dernière bombe qu'il s'était tapé la veille.

Bref, une journée comme toutes les autres à Seattle depuis l'Impulsion qui avait relayé les Etats-Unis au rang de pays du Tiers Monde. Mais c'était sans compter l'arrivée d'une personne qui allait faire basculer la vie de nos jeunes êtres génétiquement améliorés.

Un jeune garçon, qui paraissait avoir la vingtaine à peine, brun, les cheveux redressés formant quelques pics, les yeux marrons, un piercing à l'arcade sourcilière, un sourire charmeur au coin des lèvres apparut sur le seuil de Jam Pony. Il avait vraiment un visage séduisant et toutes les filles le dévisageaient, n'ayant d'yeux que pour lui. Il avait des vêtements de skates : un jean baggy, avec des chaînes accrochés à la ceinture, tombant sur des grosses baskets, un tee-shirt noir assez ample, et un brassard de poignet noir, le tout le rendant encore plus jeune.

Il se dirigea vers le comptoir où Normal se trouvait et les coursiers qui se situaient aux alentours purent se rendre compte qu'il avait une voix douce, jeune, mais qui trahissait cependant une certaine force de caractère :

« Excusez-moi, monsieur, je voudrais savoir si une place de coursier est libre ? Je suis très efficace, je ne rechigne pas à travailler et je ne demande qu'à vous satisfaire »

Il ne fallait pas plus de mots magiques à Normal pour se sentir sur un petit nuage : monsieur, efficace, travailler, satisfaire, tout cela dans une même phrase qui lui était adressé. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas entendu un garçon aussi aimable et volontaire ? Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus.

« Eh bien, vu que les débiles que j'emploient ne possèdent aucun talent particulier pour livrer des paquets et que tu as l'air de vraiment vouloir travailler, je te… »

Normal n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Scketchy, qui jusque là n'avait pas encore vu le visage du jeune homme, lui adresse la parole avec un certain respect :

« Tu ne serais pas le champion de lutte, ' Angel of Death' ? Oh, man, j'ai vu quasiment tout tes matchs, tu as déjà envoyé au tapis des hommes qui avaient deux fois ta taille et en moins de trente secondes, c'était super impressionnant ! »

« Merci… » Dit-il, ne sachant s'il devait continuer à parler avec ce jeune homme qui semblait être un de ses fans ou avec son futur employeur qui avait été coupé dans sa phrase.

Il était toujours en train de réfléchir quand il sentit un regard perçant qui était fixé sur lui. Il releva la tête et aperçut un autre jeune homme, debout, à côté de deux jeunes femmes assises. Il le détailla et vit qu'il devait avoir 22 ou 23 ans, un visage doux, les yeux verts avec une légère teinte de doré à l'intérieur, les cheveux châtain clair. Il était vraiment pas mal : grand, bien bâti, il avait un jean foncé tombant sur des chaussures style militaire, un tee-shirt noir qui dessinait son torse musclé et il portait un sac en bandoulière. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ressentait chez le jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui une certaine force.

A côté de lui, il y avait une jeune femme qui paraissait avoir le même âge que celui qui était debout, elle avait le temps mate, les yeux marrons, des cheveux bruns qui retombaient sur ses épaules, lisses. Elle était très sexy mais en la regardant on sentait qu'il fallait faire attention en l'approchant. Elle avait un débardeur rouge qui mettait en valeur ses formes, un jean moulant et des baskets fines. En la regardant il sentit qu'elle devait avoir quelque chose en commun avec celui qui était debout, sans qu'il arrive à savoir vraiment quoi. La fille à côté semblait légèrement plus âgée, peut être 24 ans, elle avait la peau noire et avait les cheveux frisés, retenus par un bandeau violet. Elle avait le tee-shirt assorti à son bandeau et portait un pantalon noir, lui aussi très moulant. Elle dégageait un certain charme mais sur son visage il dénotait une expression qui semblait vouloir dire : « essaye même pas ». Il se rendit compte que son employeur essayait d'attirer son attention et reporta son regard vers Normal, discutant avec lui de son futur job.

Aux mots « champion de lutte », Alec avait relevé instinctivement la tête et avait porté son regard sur le nouveau venu qui avait, semble t-il, attiré toute l'attention de son ami. Il était occupé à compter combien il avait gagné en vendant des amphétamines et n'avait donc pas fait attention à Scketchy qui s'était éloigné de lui et s'était dirigé vers le comptoir. Il l'observa, le détaillant des yeux à la tête, une habitude qu'il avait prise à Manticore, ses supérieurs lui apprenant que l'on pouvait savoir beaucoup de choses d'une personne dès le premier coup d'oeil. Le garçon qui se trouvait devant lui lui retournait son regard, le détaillant lui ainsi que Max et Original Cindy. Il avait l'air jeune, trop jeune au goût d'Alec pour pouvoir travailler. Il était plus petit que lui et ne semblait pas assez bien bâti pour être champion de lutte. Sa tenue le rajeunissait encore plus et il en était de même pour sa coiffure: on aurait dit un lycéen qui venait de finir les cours. Mais ce qui frappa le plus Alec c'était son regard. Il y avait un je ne sais quoi qui attira tout de suite son attention. Il semblait que contrairement à son visage qui dénotait une certaine gaîté, ses yeux soient les seuls qui montraient une certaine froideur et lassitude. En fait, ses yeux ne cadraient pas avec son visage car on aurait dit qu'ils avaient vu toute une existence défiler alors que le gamin semblait avoir vingt ans à peine. Et lorsqu'il retourna son attention à Normal, lui parlant sans doute de boulot, il remarqua la position droite, presque militaire qu'il tenait. Il se tourna alors vers Max pour savoir si elle avait regardé le nouveau et vit dans sa position, un peu tendue, qu'elle aussi avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait. Ils se levèrent alors pour rejoindre Scketchy.

« … un passe pour que tu puisses aller partout à Seattle. Si tu veux, je peux te passer un vélo le temps que tu t'en achètes un. »

« Cela serait génial, merci. Comme cela je pourrait commencer tout de suite »

« Voila enfin un bosseur, dommage que les autres ne soient pas comme lui. »

Normal retourna à ses papiers tout en remerciant le ciel de lui avoir envoyé un vrai coursier digne de ce nom. Pendant qu'ils discutaient Alec et Max, rejoint depuis par Original Cindy, étaient arrivés devant le nouveau.

« Alors comme ça, on a un champion de lutte devant nous, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y en avait pas eu un qui avait été embauché ici. » dit Max en regardant Alec.

« Que veux tu Max ? Personne ne saurait résister à mon physique mais je me demande ce que tu as fait pour mettre Normal dans ta poche » répondit Alec

« Oh ! Monticora serait –il jaloux de son adversaire ? »

« Ta gueule Scketchy »

« Mes choux, vous pourriez peut être le laisser se présenter au lieu de vous engueuler » repris Original Cindy

« Je m'appelle Mathieu et c'est un plaisir de rencontrer la légende Monticora qui a préféré prendre sa retraite avant de se faire battre. » dit-il en regardant Alec avec un grand sourire.

« Eh bien je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser » dit Scketchy, tout joyeux

Voila le premier chapitre. Est-ce que ça vous plait ? N'hésitez à me dire ce que vous en pensez même si vous aimez pas, bien que je préfèrerais que vous aimiez lol.


	2. chap1:présentations

Voila un deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Comme toujours n'oubliez pas de laisser vos commentaires et merci à ceux qui l'ont déjà fait. Bien entendu il n'est pas interdit d'en laisser plusieurs lol. Ah, j'ai oublié de le préciser, cette histoire se déroule au début de la saison 2 un peu après qu'Alec soit arrivé à Jam Pony, je reprendrais donc certains épisodes en incluant Mathieu.

Il y avait une certaine tension dans l'air. Alec n'avait pas trop aimé la sortie du petit nouveau et se demandait pour qui il se prenait. Max, OC et Scketchy étaient amusé de la témérité de leur nouveau collègue et attendaient avec impatience la réponse d'Alec.

« Ne le prends surtout pas mal gamin » dit Alec « Mais tu sembles être chétif pour un champion de lutte. » Il vit qu'il avait fait mouche lorsqu'il vit le regard du gamin en question s'assombrir.

« Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences. Tout champion de lutte digne de ce nom connaît cette règle primordiale. » Il était hors de question qu'il se fasse traiter de gamin par un mec aussi arrogant que celui-ci

« Okay les amis. Temps mort. Alec il te taquinait c'est tout, il y avait pas de quoi en faire un plat.» dit OC en se tournant vers Mathieu « Quand à toi, c'est pas conseiller de vouloir se faire des ennemis dès le premier jour, surtout si tu as envie de t'intégrer. »

Mathieu savait qu'elle avait raison. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il avait eu envie d'embêter cet Alec, d'après ce que cette fille disait. Il se comportait avec lui comme s'il le connaissait depuis toujours alors que cela devait faire à peine cinq minutes. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il avait le sentiment qu'il savait tout de lui sans savoir comment. _Ma première journée commence bien. Cette fille a raison, si je veux m'intégrer j'ai intérêt à faire des efforts. _Mais avait-il envie de s'intégrer ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à venir dans cette ville et plus particulièrement à venir trouver du travail dans cette compagnie de coursiers ? Cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose l'avait poussé à rencontrer ses personnes sans savoir quoi exactement. Il ne croyait plus aux coïncidences après toutes ses années, il avait perdu sa naïveté. Et il n'aimait pas la façon dont Alec le regardait, comme s'il essayait de lire ce qu'il y avait au plus profond de lui. _Bon courage _ pensa-t-il. Bon, maintenant qu'il était là, autant faire en sorte que les choses se passe le mieux possible. _Je devrais peut-être faire mes excuses. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui accepte de reconnaître mes erreurs mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix._

« Je suis désolé » dit-il en s'adressant à Alec « Je ne voulais en aucun cas blesser ton amour propre. J'ai juste été surpris en apprenant que tu te retirais alors que tu n'avais perdu aucun match et que tu étais au meilleur de ta forme. Je suppose que j'avais juste envie de me battre contre toi pour mesurer quel était mon niveau. »

Alec observa le jeune homme devant lui. Il avait la tête droite mais avait baissé légèrement les yeux et regardait de côté pendant qu'il parlait. Il était sincère et cela semblait lui coûter beaucoup de reconnaître qu'il s'était mal comporté, chose qu'Alec comprenait tout à fait. En effet, lorsqu'il était encore à Manticore, on lui avait appris qu'un soldat ne devait jamais reconnaître ses erreurs devant une tierce personne car cela montrerait sa faiblesse. Cela lui semblait si lointain et pourtant cela faisait à peine six mois qu'il avait rencontré Max et que tout avait changé.

C'étaient des êtres transgéniques, génétiquement amélioré. Ils avaient été conçus dans un laboratoire sous le nom de série X et leur ADN était un mélange d'ADN humain et animal. Pour les X5, dont Alec et Max faisaient partie, c'était à partir d'ADN de félin, ce qui leur donnait grâce, force et agilité. Ils pouvaient faire des bonds impressionnant et sauter d'une grande hauteur tout en atterrissant avec souplesse. Leurs sens étaient aussi beaucoup plus développés que ceux des humains. Aux capacités physiques étaient ajoutés des capacité intellectuels : ils avaient un QI avoisinant les 190, une excellente mémoire, une facilité déconcertante à exceller dans n'importe quel domaine. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas que la série des X, il y avait aussi ceux qui n'avaient pas l'aspect humain, ceux qui faisaient peur aux X5 lorsqu'ils étaient petits.

Mais tout cela était loin, Max était revenu à Manticore après son évasion une dizaine d'années auparavant et Alec était content d'être dehors, même si ce n'était pas facile tous les jours, à côté de celle qu'il considérait maintenant comme une amie et qu'il adorait taquiner, Max.

Sentant que les regards étaient tournés vers lui, il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas encore répondu et, voyant le regard quelque peu suppliant du jeune homme devant lui, il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est déjà oublié. » Lorsqu'il vit les yeux du gamin s'éclairer il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter « Je dois dire que tu es la première personne à oser me sortir une réplique de ce genre en guise de présentation. Au fait, je m'appelle Alec, la fille insupportable à côté de moi c'est Max » dit-il en évitant la tape sur la tête que Max avait voulu lui donner « charmante n'est-ce pas ? Calme toi Maxie c'était pour rire. La princesse nubienne à côté c'est Original Cindy et le dernier mais non le moindre est mon pote Scketchy. »

Mathieu fit un sourire à chaque personne que lui présentait Alec. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il ne put s'empêcher de devancer Original Cindy « Je sais ce que tu vas me dire ' essaye même pas' » dit-il, ravi de la surprise qu'affichait la jeune femme.

« En effet, Original Cindy n'est pas intéresser par la gente masculine, mais comment as-tu deviner ? » ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. L'instinct on pourrait dire. » Puis il se tourna vers Max et Alec « Et vous deux, vous ne seriez pas frère et sœur ou cousins ? Vous me semblez avoir quelque chose en commun mais j'arrive pas à savoir exactement quoi ? »

« Moi ? Sa sœur ? Dieu merci non ! On a absolument rien en commun. » Max ne put s'empêcher de regarder Alec. Ils pensaient la même chose. Cela faisait beaucoup pour de l'instinct. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment frère et sœur mais leur ADN étaient très proches. _Que sait-il exactement ? Est-ce qu'il a juste ressenti quelque chose comme il le dit ou nous cache-t-il quelque chose ? Il faudra garder un œil sur lui _pensa Max. Elle ne le savait pas mais Alec pensait à peu près la même chose.

« J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? » demanda Mathieu qui avait ressenti le sentiment de gêne auprès de ses nouveaux collègues.

« Disons juste que Maxie ne veut pas admettre qu'elle aimerait être plus proche de moi qu'elle ne l'est actuellement » dit Alec, ses yeux dorés brillant de malice.

« Crétin » dit Max tout en lui donnant une tape sur la tête. Alec fit mine d'être blessé et Mathieu ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Alec avait le don pour détendre l'ambiance. Max fut rassuré lorsqu'elle l'entendit rigoler. C'était un rire franc, de gamin et non pas celui de quelqu'un qui venait là pour leur causer des ennuis. Elle se tourna vers Alec et vit qu'il avait l'air lui aussi soulagé. Elle se rendit compte que OC et Scketchy s'étaient aussi mis à rigoler. _Il a l'air de bien s'intégrer_ pensa-t-elle en souriant.

« Bip, bip, bip » fit Normal « Je vous paye pas à rien faire bande d'idiots. »

« Bon bah je vais aller voir avec mon nouveau patron où est-ce que je peux trouver un vélo. Je vous laisse. A plus. » Dit Mathieu tout en s'éloignant vers le comptoir.

« Il est plutôt sympa ce mec. Faudra qu'on l'invite au Crash pour voir ce qu'il est capable de descendre. Faudra aussi qu'on invente des gages en lui disant qu'il faut les réussir pour faire totalement partie du groupe. »

« Scketchy, on a jamais imposés de gages à réussir pour entrer dans notre groupe et tu le sais très bien. »

« Moi je le sais, Original Cindy. Mais lui, il ne le sait pas. »

OC soupira en se disant que décidément, Scketchy était un cas désespéré. Elle attendit qu'il soit parti et se tourna vers ses deux amis. « Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse depuis tout à l'heure ? Et ce n'est pas la peine de mentir, Original Cindy a vu que quelque chose clochait. »

« Décidément, on ne peut rien te cacher. C'est juste qu'on trouvait son attitude bizarre et que le fait qu'il est deviné pour toi et pour nous nous laisse un peu perplexe. Pour de l'instinct, c'est drôlement fort. Mais de l'avoir entendu rigoler nous a fait rappeler que c'était juste un gamin, rien de plus. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Max, je vais garder un œil sur lui, au cas ou. » Le fait qu'il n'ait pas employé son surnom montrait à quel point il était sérieux. « D'ailleurs je vais aller voir comment il s'en sort avec Normal. »

Alec se dirigea vers Mathieu et persuada Normal de donner un vélo au jeune homme comme il l'avait fait pour lui. Normal s'exécuta sans discuter car d'une part cela avait été demandé par son champion et d'autre part, il était heureux que son nouvel employé veuille se mettre si rapidement à l'ouvrage.

Le reste de la journée se passa assez rapidement. Bien que Mathieu ne connaissait pas encore très bien la ville il réussit à livrer plus de paquets que la majorité des livreurs de Jam Pony, ce qui lui valut les louanges de Normal.

Il se retrouva vite au Crash devant un verre de bière, entouré de ses nouveaux collègues qui avaient hâte d'en savoir un peu plus sur lui et de lui faire endurer les pires souffrances sous forme de gages. Scketchy avait déjà plusieurs idées en tête. Bien sûr ils n'allaient pas le refuser dans leur bande s'il ne voulait pas ou s'il ne réussissait pas tous les paris qu'ils allaient lui lancer mais ils étaient curieux de voir ce qu'il avait dans le ventre et jusqu'où il était prêt à aller. Mais pour l'instant, ils allaient d'abord lui poser quelques questions car il avait l'air de venir d'assez loin et ce n'était pas souvent qu'une personne faisait un long voyage pour venir s'installer à Seattle et prendre un job de coursier.

Alec fut le premier à commencer :

« Alors tout d'abord, tu as quel âge et tu viens d'où ? »

J'espère que ça vous plait, ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura plus d'informations et d'action dans le prochain chapitre mais c'est toujours un peu long de poser les bases, les chapitres suivant seront plus long.


	3. chap2:le Crash

Mathieu s'était assis entre Alec et Scketchy, Max et OC étant en face de lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que cette soirée était un test et que ce qu'il dirait et ferait ce soir déterminerait ce qu'ils penseraient de lui. Il s'attendait bien sûr aux questions le concernant et avait déjà préparé dans sa tête les réponses lorsqu'il avait sillonné la ville l'après midi. Mais il fut étonné que ce soit Alec qui commence. Il avait l'impression qu'il se méfiait de lui et qu'il l'observait attentivement attendant l'erreur inévitable. Mais il n'allait pas lui donner cette satisfaction, il était un bon acteur et il dissimulait et détournait la conversation habilement. C'était après tout ce qu'on l'avait entraîné à faire depuis qu'il était petit.

« Je sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ça va être une longue soirée » dit-il en rigolant « J'ai 21 ans et je viens d'Europe. »

« 21 ans ? Tu fais beaucoup plus jeune » dit Max qui n'arrivait à croire que le jeune homme devant elle n'ait qu'un an de moins qu'elle.

« Je sais on me le dit souvent. Heureusement, j'ai toujours ma carte d'identité avec moi sinon on ne me laisserait même pas boire. »

« Tu m'étonnes, man. Si j'étais un barman je te dirais de rentrer chez ta mère boire un lait chaud. Tu viens d'où d'Europe ? C'est étonnant, tu parles très bien l'anglais et sans aucun accent. »

« C'est normal Scketchy, je suis né aux States mais je suis partie en France quand j'étais gamin. »

« T'es donc bilingue. Mais comment ça se fait que tu sois revenu jusqu'ici ? Parce que ça fait un long chemin. Et pourquoi dans cette ville ? Tu aurais pu choisir une plus grande ville. »

« Une question à la fois OC » dit-il tout en souriant « Je suis un peu plus que bilingue, quand au fait que je sois revenu ici et plus spécialement dans cette ville je t'avouerai que je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi moi non plus. Peut-être le merveilleux climat ? »

« Pour sûr. Tu parles combien de langues exactement ? Et ta famille, elle n'a rien dit quand tu leur as annoncé ta décision ? » Le gamin était bon pour détourner la conversation dans le sens qu'il voulait mais Alec n'était pas dupe. Il sut quand il vit le jeune homme à côté de lui bouger inconfortablement sur sa chaise qu'il avait posé les bonnes questions. Cela avait été bref et un œil non expérimenté comme le sien n'aurait rien vu mais la réaction, aussi courte fut elle, était bien présente.

Mathieu savait que s'il fallait se méfier de quelqu'un c'était bien d'Alec. Il ne semblait pas acheter son comportement de gamin insouciant, débarquant dans une ville nouvelle. Il allait devoir faire très attention à son comportement en sa présence. Il décida de dire la vérité autant que possible.

« Eh bien je parle l'anglais, le français, l'espagnol, le japonais et le russe, ce qui fait en tout cinq langues » Il en connaissait encore au moins trois autres mais il ne pouvait le dire, cinq langues faisaient déjà beaucoup trop mais c'étaient celles qu'il utilisait le plus souvent. Il ne pouvait se permettre de ne rien dire et d'être pris en train de la parler « Quand à ma famille, disons que je n'en ai pas alors je n'ai pas eu ce problème.. »

« Cinq langues, c'est énorme. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ta famille, man. »

« Et si nous commandions quelque chose à boire ? Original Cindy est impatiente de voir ce que tu peux descendre et elle n'est pas la seule. »

Elle pensait qu'il valait mieux arrêter là les questions. Pour l'instant en tout cas. Alec se méfiait de Mathieu, elle le voyait bien. Elle trouvait le jeune homme en face d'elle sympathique. Il est vrai qu'il avait l'air de vouloir dissimuler quelque chose mais il avait du avoir un passé douloureux et ne voulait peut être pas en parler.

Alec quand à lui ne trouvait pas antipathique le jeune homme et savait bien qu'il ne représentait pas de danger mais son instinct lui soufflait à l'oreille qu'il cachait quelque chose et que cela avait peut être un rapport avec eux. Il n'allait pas le lâcher des yeux, c'était sûr.

Max était rassuré, elle le trouvait sympa et savait qu'Alec le surveillait. C'était quelque chose qu'elle adorait chez lui, bien qu'elle ne lui dirait jamais. Il était protecteur et veillait sur ses arrières. Avec lui elle se sentait rassurée, elle savait que si quelque chose tournait mal il interviendrait.

Scketchy adorait déjà Mathieu, il avait du répondant, il était intelligent, il était loin d'être arrogant. Il sentait qu'il allait bien s'entendre avec lui. Peut-être réussirait il à le convaincre de s'allier avec lui contre Alec. Mais pour le moment, il allait voir ce qu'il avait dans le ventre.

« Je vais aller chercher de quoi boire, bougez pas »

« Besoin d'aide Scketchy ? » Mathieu se disait qu'il valait mieux qu'il soit là pour vérifier qu'il ne mette rien dans son verre. Il arrêta ses pensées en se disant que ces gens étaient de confiance et qu'ils l'avaient accepté sans conditions, ce qui était la première fois pour lui.

« Pas besoin man, je peux me débrouiller »

Scketchy revient bientôt avec un verre énorme, de la taille d'un pichet, rempli d'une boisson de couleur translucide tirant vers le jaune ainsi que d'un pichet de bière et de quatre verres. Il déposa l'énorme verre devant Mathieu. Le jeune homme regarda le verre avec curiosité, il se demandait sans doute ce qu'il y avait dedans se disait Scketchy.

« C'est un petit cocktail fait maison : vodka, whisky et rhum blanc (vive le mal de tête en plus je suis sûr que c'est dégueulasse. Je précise, je n'ai jamais essayer ). Tu es censé le boire cul sec mais t'inquiète si tu n'arrives pas à tout boire. »

Les trois autres avaient pitié de Mathieu. La boisson devait être infecte et vu la taille du verre ça serait un miracle qu'il arrive déjà à en boire un quart. Cela dit ils étaient intéressés au plus haut point de la réaction qu'allait avoir le jeune homme.

Mathieu dévisageait le verre, ou plutôt le pichet, qui était devant lui. Il avait, il est vrai, une forte résistance à l'alcool mais il n'avait jamais bu autant et cul sec. Il refusait bien sûr de se dégonfler mais il se dit qu'il allait devoir se méfier de ce qu'il allait dire une fois que l'alcool aurait commencé à faire de l'effet.

« Bon, et bien… santé alors » dit-il en commençant à boire.

C'était la boisson la plus infecte qu'il avait bu jusque là et dieu sait combien il y en avait eu. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir à chaque gorgée qu'il prenait.

Les autres le regardèrent avec une surprise affichée quand ils remarquèrent que leur nouvel ami ne s'arrêtait pas et continuait à boire et à boire. Ils ne purent le croire lorsqu'ils le virent reposer le pichet, vide. Les autres clients n'avaient pu s'empêcher d'assister au pari et tous se mirent à acclamer leur nouveau champion de la boisson.

Mathieu commençait déjà à ressentir les premiers effets de l'alcool. La soirée ne serait pas longue, ça il en était sûr. Il espérait sincèrement ne pas tomber de sa chaise car la pièce commençait à tourner légèrement. _Tu as connu pire que ça, ce n'est pas un peu d'alcool qui va te mettre à terre… allez ressaisis toi… _Il se réajusta sur son tabouret, se sentant déjà un peu mieux. Les effets de l'alcool ne pouvaient se manifester aussi tôt se disait-il, c'était juste car il avait bu une grande quantité de boisson en retenant sa respiration.

« Ouah man, je t'avoue que si je t'avais pas vu je l'aurais pas cru. Tu as réussi à descendre tout un pichet en une seule fois. Total respect. »

« Ca va chou ? Tu es un peu pâle. »

« T'inquiète OC, je vais très bien. Alors quel est le prochain test ? »

« Tu vois le bar ? Il y a une compet', oh, juste un truc entre amis, mais disons que tu pourrais nous montrer ce que tu sais faire sur un vélo. »

« Mais t'es complètement malade Sketch, après ce qu'il a descendu tu veux qu'il s'amuse à faire des acrobaties ? T'es sûr que c'est pas plutôt toi qui a descendu le pichet ? »

« Du calme Max, je vais très bien. En plus je suis un pro du vélo alors ça peut être marrant » dit Mathieu tout en se levant de table et se dirigeant vers le bar.

Alec n'avait rien dit et observait très attentivement le jeune homme. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait rien bu du tout. Il savait que les effets se montreraient pas tout de suite mais étant donné la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait descendu, son gabarit et le fait qu'il n'avait rien mangé il était étonné du fait que rien ne transparaisse. Et cela commençait à l'inquiéter. Il allait regarder très attentivement le jeune homme lors de sa démonstration pour déceler la moindre petite réaction.

Mathieu était à présent celui qui était sur le vélo sur le bar et il fallait avouer qu'il était vraiment très bon. On avait l'impression qu'il ne faisait qu'un avec le vélo. Il avait un sens de l'équilibre incroyable et réalisait certaines figures impressionnantes. Alec décida qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose de louche chez le gamin. Il lui parlerait plus tard et seul.

Mathieu, quand à lui, n'avait aucune idée de la suspicion qu'il attirait chez Alec et s'amusait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Depuis qu'il était petit il n'avait pas eu le droit aux jeux entre amis, d'ailleurs rare étaient ses amis, voir inexistants. En plus, tout le monde ici l'avait adopté. Scketchy avait rejoint les personnes qui l'acclamaient et pour la première fois il sentait qu'il pourrait faire de cet endroit un « chez lui ».

Quelques minutes plus tard il descendit du bar et rejoint ses amis à leur table. Il était épuisé et il sentait que l'alcool commençait à faire de l'effet même si, chez quelqu'un d'autre, les effets en question auraient été plus importants. Il allait devoir faire très attention à ce qu'il dirait. Il s'assit avec un peu plus de difficultés qu'avant sur son tabouret et parla d'une voix quelque plus joyeuse :

« Alors est-ce que je suis pris dans la bande ? »

« Un peu que t'es pris dans la bande, man. C'était sacrément impressionnant ce que tu nous as montré là. Tu réserves encore d'autres talents comme ça dans ta poche ? »

« Tu n'as pas idée Scketch » dit-il avant de réaliser l'implication qu'il avait fait.

« Comme quoi par exemple ? »

Mathieu secoua la tête _Okay, mauvaise idée, ah putain, si seulement ça pouvait arrêter de tourner… _Il avait eu raison dès le départ de penser que le plus à même de se rendre compte de quelque chose était Alec. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup mais quand il le faisait, il faisait mouche.

« Voyons Alec, je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin ? » dit il d'un ton moqueur

« Les mecs, tous les mêmes, ils ne pensent qu'à ça. Heureusement, Original Cindy a trouvé mieux que ça »

« Bon, je ne veux pas gâcher la soirée surtout qu'elle est en mon honneur mais je crois que je vais rentrer. Et faites moi penser la prochaine fois de ne rien prendre venant de Scketchy » dit Mathieu tout en lui souriant.

Il se leva et réussit à atteindre la porte sans tituber, ce qui était un miracle vu tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité. Arrivé dehors il prit un bon bol d'air frais. Cela faisait vraiment du bien, il commençait à faire chaud à l'intérieur. Il s'appuya quelque instants contre le capot d'une voiture pour laisser le temps à son estomac d'arrêter de faire des bonds. Il ne remarqua pas tout de suite les quatre hommes baraqués qui s'avançaient vers lui. Ces hommes s'attaquaient aux gars qui étaient bourrés, des proies faciles. Mais ils n'avaient aucune idée de qui ils allaient attaquer.

Mathieu se rendit enfin compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui et jura intérieurement. Il n'allait avoir aucun problème à se débarrasser de ces hommes mais il aurait préféré s'en passer.

Il s'avança vers le premier gars en lui décochant un coup de poing si fort que le mec s'écrasa contre le mur, à quelques mètres de lui. Il sentit celui qui était derrière lui juste à temps et lui asséna un coup de pied, avec son talon sur la nuque, le rendant de cette manière inconscient. Il se dirigea ensuite avec une rapidité impressionnante vers le troisième et le fit basculer par dessus son dos, profitant, au passage pour lui donner un coup de poing. Il se retenu de justesse de tuer le quatrième en lui disloquant la colonne vertébrale et se contenta de l'assommer en frappant avec le tranchant de sa main au niveau de sa nuque.

Il regarda avec satisfaction les quatre hommes à terre et se dirigea vers son appartement sans distinguer la figure qui se tenait dans l'ombre de la sorti du Crash.

La figure s'avança et la lumière éclaira Alec, encore étonné de ce qu'il venait d'assister.

Alors ? Que va dire Alec ? Comment Mathieu peut-être aussi fort ? Fait-il parti de la série X ? Ou fait-il parti de quelque chose de plus impressionnant encore que Manticore ?


End file.
